Testemunha De Morte
by Ms. Slainte
Summary: [JAMESxLILY] Sentouse ali, escondida, e presenciou o crime. Jamais deixaria de amálo. [COMPLETA]


**Testemunha De Morte**

O sinal acabara de tocar, anunciando o termino das aulas da tarde. Ao abandonar a sala de aula, descobriu um corredor apinhado de alunos, o que não era novidade. Hesitou em fazer parte da multidão, apenas ela. Os colegas deixavam a sala apressados, querendo aproveitar a noite desde o seu primeiro momento.

Encostou-se ao batente da porta e ficou a admirar as pessoas andando todas numa mesma direção, escutando o zumbido de suas vozes ecoando pelos corredores. Estava totalmente desconcentrada, até que uma leve colisão entre ombros, o seu e o de alguém, trouxe-a novamente a realidade.

Não precisou sequer se mexer para reconhecer quem fora. O aroma do perfume era inconfundível, o timbre da voz revelava o garoto alto de cabelos chocolate e totalmente desgrenhados. Seguiu-o com o olhar por entre o mar de gente. Ele conversava alegre com os inseparáveis amigos, gesticulava desajeitado, esbarrando acidentalmente nos outros, separava pessoas ao passar entre elas, e sorria. Por ali ficou até vê-lo fazer a curva e desaparecer.

Sacudiu de leve a cabeça, desencostou do batente, respirou fundo e pôs-se a caminhar, com passos lentos e pesados, totalmente cabisbaixa. Abraçou os livros contra o peito com força, esperando que eles pudessem aliviar a repentina dor que brotou em seu coração. A já conhecida pontada dolorida lá no fundo, que a acompanhava noite e dia, sempre marcando presença quando a garota via-o afastar-se.

Já não havia vivalma vagando pelos corredores de pedra da escola. Aos poucos, podia ouvir, cada vez mais alto, as vozes animadas de todos, vindas do salão principal. A comemoração ao dia das bruxas era apreciada dentro daquele castelo; comidas totalmente saborosas, traquinagens divertidas e engraçadas, o famoso show dos fantasmas, as abóboras flutuantes... Tudo extremamente mágico.

Embora soubesse que a animação contagiante da festa lhe faria bem, preferiu não fazer parte dela. Aconchegou-se no topo da escada que ligava o andar térreo ao primeiro andar, num vão onde ninguém poderia vê-la, se estivesse saindo do salão, mas que ela poderia enxergar qualquer um que vagasse por todo o extenso andar.

Não deu conta de quanto tempo passou ali, ouvindo as vozes alegres conversando entre si, rindo. Os orbes verde-esmeralda fixaram-se na pesada porta de carvalho, mas ela estava muito longe dali, perdida em inúmeros pensamentos, todos brindados com a ilustre presença do garoto dos cabelos cor de chocolate. Lembranças entravam e saiam de sua memória rapidamente, como pequeninos filmes. Eram tantas que se perdeu nelas, sem se importar com a cronologia, apenas para relembrar as mais marcantes.

Foi sugada de volta a cruel realidade na mesma velocidade com que porta de carvalho abriu-se e fechou-se. Transpondo-a, uma bela garota, dona de longos cabelos escuros e de um belo sorriso. Atrás dela, um par de óculos enfeitando o rosto salpicado de madeixas rebeldes e espetadas, da mesma cor do mais saboroso chocolate.

O olhar deixou de vagar pelo passado para focalizar-se no casal. A cada movimento feito por eles, mais lágrimas chegavam ao porto das íris verdes querendo saber quando poderiam explorar o rosto alvo de sua dona; cada vez mais se podia ver os lábios rosados empalidecerem.

O coração gritou agonizado ao assistir os lábios do tão cobiçado garoto serem marcados com o rubro batom da morena. Finalmente as lágrimas interligaram com o pequeno filete transparente as pequeninas pintas do rosto alvo.

Levantou-se bruscamente, eles não notariam sua presença. Tanto almejou o trono da desconhecida que daria a vida para estar no lugar dela. Mas não estava, e teria de encarar tal realidade, que era esfregada em sua face sem dó nem piedade, aparentando esperanças de querer manchar o rosto alvo com sangue. Deu as costas para o casal e pôs-se a caminhar velozmente, de cabeça erguida, pelos corredores tão gelados quanto seu orgulho.

Aquela cena cicatrizaria em seu coração. Jamais deixaria de amá-lo. Jamais deixaria de desejar fervorosamente as três mais lindas palavras desse mundo provindas dos lábios dele, só para ela. Jamais iria esquece-lo, infelizmente.

A cada suspiro seu

A cada movimento que você fizer

A cada elo que você quebrar

A cada passo que você der

Eu estarei observando-lhe

(Every Breath You Take – The Police)

**N/A:** Queridos leitores, sinto avisar que talvez minha fic não esteja betada. Estou um pouco atarefada, mas quando conseguir um pouco de tempo prometo corriji-la ;)


End file.
